Xinsheng
"Thank you all. The nameless monster finally has found something to be truly called. From now on, I am truly Angra Mainyu." - Angra Mainyu "Please ... please give me a name." - Xinsheng This entry describes the nameless being nicknamed "Evangelo" and later "Angra Mainyu", then Xinsheng. Story A Monster Without A Name That child was born in Germany during early 1937. That child was touched by Azathoth and turned into a White Shadow, losing his name and identity. That child wandered from place to place, seeking to end the emptiness within through acts of destruction, both of others and the self, yet in vain; he was eventually found by Akiza Daiguren who gave him a name - Evangelo, after the church of Gospel (french : Evangile) where she found him. While Evangelo was meant to help Akiza with defeating beings of the Dark Tapestry, he instead planned on destroying everything she and her companions held, by entrapping other White Shadows in the twisted dimensions between the real world and the Dark Tapestry, and watching the others succumb to the madness - seeking for one of said people to gain enough strength to kill him. This was the case of Xiaopai Ming. My Heart Beats Strong Evangelo was then resurrected by Angra Mainyu in the Venatio to act according to his will; he took advantage of this to torment Kaguya Irving and Nara Arakawa, as well as cruelly taunt Luther of Kaine. After Angra Mainyu was defeated, he implanted his heart into Evangelo, granting him the ability to feel again and dubbing him Malevolence of Cruelty, leader of the Malevolences. Evangelo, more twisted than ever and seeking to experience pleasure in others' suffering, attempted repeatedly to use the Tears of Shiva in order to wipe entire worlds out, seeking to break through the spell that sealed them; to this end, he attempted to use Tiamat or an incomplete reincarnation of Angra Mainyu, Tohkata Miyagawa. These attempts however resulted in failure. My New Name Evangelo also attempted to steal away the tablets known as Red Sea Tablets to break through the seal, but was stopped by Levy. As a last recourse, he summoned Josue and allowed him to sow chaos in the Timeline. This however caused him to become a central opponent of Tohkata Miyagawa. Eventually, this culminating in Tohkata giving Evangelo a potion that reconnected his original Soul to his body. This had catastrophic results on Evangelo, turning him into a monstrous existence seeking self-destruction due to a mix of hatred and guilt. Xiaopai, now a Great Old One, attempted to capture him, but he escaped and returned to Josue, proclaiming himself to be the new Angra Mainyu - the ultimate monster. He was then wounded and captured once again, his whereabouts for know unknown. Xiaopai, seeking to truly help Evangelo, tore apart the heart of Angra Mainyu from his chest, leaving him weakened and confused. Desperately trying to identify to something human, he asked for Xiaopai's guidance, despite having taken everything from her - she accepted, giving him the name of Xinsheng, then allowed him to join her in the Magus War she chose to participate in. Appearance He is a blonde young man dressed in casual clothes, with pale grey eyes. Under the influence of Angra Mainyu's beating heart, he can appear as though his face was twisted with deformities. He is most often seen smiling in a serene, compassionate way. Personality Evangelo was born without a name and the innate emptiness caused him to seek others in order to make them feel the same, out of a misguided desire for empathy - this turned him into a perfect monster, without compassion and only driven by a desire to see the world's end. These traits were even further exacerbated by the presence of Angra Mainyu's heart within him, which restored his ability to feel alive while inflicting pain upon others. Evangelo is a skilled manipulator, especially again those whose heart is weakened, preying on the frail and broken and using their own pain against them. However, due to his lack of understanding of human morality, he has trouble breaking down psychologically those who possess strong and firm convictions - which he is, of course, unable to grasp. After returning to his human emotions, Evangelo felt incredible guilt about his actions, which made his very mind snap and turned him into a maddened wreck of pain and annihilating desire. The influence of Angra Mainyu's heart perfected this despair into the perfect mix of suffering and hatred, making Evangelo the true heir of All the World's Evils. This was eventually torn apart from him as well, leaving him with a human nature, albeit broken and weakened by circumstances. As Xinsheng, he seeks to atone and forget, although he is deeply traumatized and unable to fully grasp the feeling of 'humanity'. Powers * White Shadow Powers: He possesses an innate resilience to the Dark Tapestry and can cast spells from the Necronomicon without proper knowledge of them. He is also immune to fear due to his inhumane nature. * Angra Mainyu's Heart: After absorbing Angra Mainyu's heart, he possesses mastery over Miasma and can conjure powers similar to Angra's own, while also accessing his authority over other Malevolences and corrupted creatures. Storylines * Monstermind features him as the titular monster and main antagonist. * Venatio : True Evil features him as a central antagonist. * Ark of Adam features him as the main antagonist. * Wishes of Arubboth features him as the main antagonist of the first arc. Trivia * His theme song as chosen by his creator is Pure Evil by Like a Storm. * His design and mannerisms are a homage to the anime Monster. * Xinsheng is chinese for 'A New Birth'. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Venatio Category:Miasma Category:Dark Tapestry Category:Avatar Category:Malevolence Category:Paradiso Category:Demon